Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2015
05:11 Holiday Hut... 05:11 It seems like only two people are in the chat 05:11 H..i?? 05:12 Hi??? 05:12 There is not many people in the chat 05:12 Hello!!? 05:12 I know 05:12 So it just like PM 05:13 Remember when I got blocked for two weeks on august 13th 05:13 HEllo??! 05:13 Let's me check 05:13 you will see 05:13 ok 05:14 Why? 05:14 Holiday Hut 05:14 Why did I get blocked? 05:14 05:57, August 18, 2015 05:14 CC-8589934592 05:14 CC-8589934592 05:14 You just wait 9 days, and the Tooth Fairy will unblock you. 05:14 06:10, August 18, 2015 05:14 Solstice2000 05:14 Solstice2000 05:14 You can see your block reason at your Contributions page. 05:14 06:35, August 18, 2015 05:14 Holiday Hut 05:14 Holiday Hut 05:14 Vandalism what was I doing to do vandalism? 05:14 (on message wall) 05:15 Helllo?! 05:15 Where are you?? 05:18 I wasn't doing anything 05:18 ok 05:28 oh I saw it 05:28 oh I saw it 05:28 Have you gone in to it 05:28 yes 05:28 back to PM. 05:29 Does it look great 05:29 yes 05:29 no 05:29 The answer is no so much 05:30 not so much* 05:32 Hi 05:32 o/ 05:33 ... 07:20 Hey! 07:26 hi 07:26 cheese sticks are actually layers of cheese 07:29 Is cheese sticks from Alphabetty? 07:30 no i mean real life 07:45 Here? 07:47 hi 10:05 poop 10:12 o.o 10:14 o.o o.o 10:22 o.o 10:54 ?? 11:16 HI 11:16 o/ 11:17 Wait, why o.o ? 11:17 That word is allowed. -_- 11:26 /me detected recent vandalism and just reverted it. 11:26 * Spongebob789 detected recent vandalism and just reverted it. 11:26 epic (fail) 12:02 Bumblebee 12:08 Sponge 12:08 Thread:258947 12:08 I will check it later, 'coz I recently arrived at home this 8:08 PM where I live. Have to change cloths. brb 12:09 from school -_- 12:26 Flockky? 12:40 Flockky 12:42 Back 12:42 Hi Nrn 12:43 back 12:43 Hi nrn 12:44 What level in CCS, nrn? 12:44 hi Bp 12:44 o.o 12:44 Hi. 12:44 I'm at 890. 12:44 It says my IP address is blocked. :/ 12:45 It happened to my IP last Wednesday :/ 12:45 I noticed that most recently buffed like 65, 68, 103, 147, etc, are reverted to the past version. 12:46 Now it's happened to me the fourth time. 12:47 2nd time. 12:48 Well, I'm not going to see ya tomorrow and Sunday. 12:48 Last time it was fixed it was only two days. 12:49 Oh. 12:49 Template:Lucky Candy 12:49 I made a template by myself :S 12:49 *:D 12:49 * :D 12:50 ? 12:50 Could you check level 147 in your mobile phone? 12:51 @who? 12:51 if @me, my CCS had lacking update. 12:51 All users in this. 12:53 Want to play Guess the User? 12:53 Well, Bubbles asked to. :/ 12:53 Nrn 12:53 Level 1071 (Mobile) 12:53 Don't you mean the target score was 100,280? 12:54 o.o Bubbles is eating my snack! o.o 12:55 P.S. Bubbles is my cat who likes to pop bubbles. :P 12:55 Ugh edit conflict in level 1071 mobile page :/ 12:56 No 12:56 A while ago 12:56 Its not 12:56 okay 12:56 The target scre is same 12:56 So meaning, the 100,280 is the next target you should beat? 12:57 Yep 12:57 that means, the one you screenshotted is the replay? 12:57 That was my score before 12:57 :O 12:57 Of course 12:57 Anyway 12:57 A while ago, I got edit confilict :S 12:57 (rofl) Tupo 12:58 I completed 1071 on fb before mobile was released 12:58 :O 12:58 :O Me too! 12:58 *conflict 12:58 Thankfully before I published I copied the category codes and pasted after the conflict. 12:58 o 12:59 ? 12:59 ? 12:59 My CCS level is 1161 12:59 :O I'm at 1163 stopped playin for a while 12:59 I have files up to 1205! :D 12:59 @Sponge Could you check Candy Crush level 147 in mobile? 12:59 :o 12:59 I usually use my computer on Saturday afternoon 12:59 147 is nerfed 12:59 Again 01:00 I checked 01:00 Actually, what NRN suggested about mobile and fb version separate was also my suggestion but the difference is 01:00 Thanks to QE now i have files up to Level 1205! :D 01:00 Level 1000 01:00 I want the page separated 01:00 In my iPad, never buffed. 01:00 *be buffed 01:00 because of 2 difficulties. 01:00 But level 1000 is SE in both fb and mobile 01:01 Im requesting that split difficulty to be REMOVED 01:01 . 01:03 And level 594 is never changed. 01:03 did you play 1000 in mobile recently, nrn? 01:03 not anymore IH? why? 01:03 Bad news: level 755 is reverted in mobile. 01:03 O.O 01:03 Really. 01:04 Nerfed and reverted. 01:04 But 751 is still the nerfed version. 01:04 and hopefully not will happen on fb 01:05 Level 1000 was only IH in iOS not Android and only last July 01:05 I haven't checked yet. 01:05 751 is nerfed version 01:05 But 755 was 6 colors AGAIN 01:05 Entering Candy Crush in FB. 01:05 666 has no chocolate spawners again 01:06 Yep. 01:06 Another bad news: level 526 is reverted. 01:06 471 is reverted, too. 01:07 in mobile. 01:07 Wait... Reverted?! 01:07 o.o 01:08 But 755 in FB is still the nerfed version. 01:11 . 01:11 Oh. Jelly fish in FB is also reverted. 01:13 Okay. Split FB and mobile version of level 594. 01:13 FB=Buffed version. 01:13 Mobile=Original Version. 01:15 I thought 526 was buffed before 01:15 ~ Spongebob789 is going to crush some candies. ~ 01:17 Making a page for level 594 in mobile. 01:24 Anyone here? 01:26 Me xd 01:26 Level 594 (Mobile) 01:26 checked before I go to chat 01:27 o/ 01:27 Hi 01:27 . 01:28 not again 01:28 like morning 01:28 ? 01:29 ? 01:29 ?!! 01:29 What is not again? 01:29 !!? 01:30 Okay. 01:31 hi 01:31 in blog post 01:32 link? 01:32 wait.. 01:32 Etto! 01:33 Not that one... 01:33 Real Etto! 01:34 Error. 01:37 Error. 01:37 User blog:Etto/Etto's Q&A 02:23 o/ 03:04 Hi Creeper 03:58 Today on our episode of Chat Log News, we discuss about an extremely humorous event! You'll love it! 03:59 Well, first, a man walks into a--We interrupt your amazing program for an annoying advertisement that you couldn't care less about. 03:59 Buy our DELICIOUS asparagus for the low, low price of $39.99 per ounce! 04:00 Or buy a 5-ounce pack for just $999.99! 04:01 Note: Do not eat our asparagus if you suffer from: Existing, walking, running, or being a regular person. 04:01 We now return to our amazing program, which our evil advertising has completely ruined for you. 04:02 Anyways, a man walks into a bar and-We interrupt your absolutely terrific program for another horrible advertisement that you will absolutely hate... 07:29 Hello there. 07:34 I have reverted some vandalism. 07:58 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:01 <3litecandycrusher> hey storm o/ 08:01 Hi 3lite 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> hey emma o/ 08:05 Time for your fitness class 3lite 08:05 FEEL THE BURN 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> oh, right XD 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> too bad that dream hasn't come back though :/ 08:05 but srsly though, which contributors were getting torture-- I mean trained by te wii fit trainer? 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> i remember leo going in the class 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher tries to remember 08:06 He getting payback for calling me annoyed? 08:06 annoying* 08:06 lol 08:06 I hope he pulled a hamstring 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> let's see… i think eevee went in there too… 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> (EeveeLover1988, i mean) 08:07 Eevee, for blocking me in october 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> man, i hate it when i forget parts of dreams :/ 08:07 It seems that it is somewhat linked 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> there were a bunch of random people in there 08:08 What did I look like though 08:08 If I was not the wii fit trainer 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> remember that ALS ice bucket challenge video you posted last year? 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> you could see your face in that 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> and you looked exactly like that 08:09 Dang.. I grew up a hell of a lot since then 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> so some reality was thrown into the dream 08:09 If you saw me, you would probably not even reconize me anymore 08:09 I actually have facial hair now, and I don't look all young anymore 08:09 xD 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> oh goodie :P 08:09 You see, I was a real late bloomer 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> BTW i forgot - what was your youtube channel? 08:10 I don't do none of that anymore 08:10 I can't even use my mic because my voice sounds like a demons right now 08:10 btw 3lite, do you have skype? 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> yes 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 08:10 Hello guys. 08:10 Add me 08:10 It is Emmaelise401 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> and haven't you asked me that a lot? XD 08:11 if you get it right, it is a picture of Piper Pixel 08:11 Oh no 08:11 That was chaney 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> (cactus) 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, i have no idea what Piper Pixel looks like 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> so i'll try 08:12 It is the ghost cat/dog/humanoid 08:12 Part of the wii fit studio cast 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> ah, found it 08:12 Already? 08:12 daaaannng 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> hi david - wait, weren't you banned before? 08:12 Hi Davidko. 08:12 David? 08:13 HELLO 08:13 another user with 0 edits. 08:13 OK, it is not Dave1995...-_- 08:13 I know who is that tho. 08:13 aint that a ***** 08:13 Oopsie Capsie -_- 08:13 my leg just fired up again 08:13 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> Dave1995… ugh 08:13 hold tf up 08:13 Is this dude Bjorn?? 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> @emma FEEL THE BURN :P 08:13 if anyone remembers him/her/it 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> you mean Bjorn125? 08:14 Yea 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> probably not 08:14 The official most annoying person on CCSW 08:14 Bjorn Would Type Like This. 08:14 He Talked Like This 08:14 By the way, I am about to end this shitty game -_- 08:14 It Was So F*cking Annoying 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 08:14 o.o 08:14 JUST BAN HIM 08:14 Stop going o.f***ing o when it happens 08:14 joking, I like to do that too 08:14 xD 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> no cusisng, David 08:15 inb4 david 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> cussing* 08:15 Guys, I have an idea 08:15 David, were you born in 2000? 08:15 Why not we give him a verbal warning first? 08:15 instead of kicking him right out 08:15 Yes Samurott? 08:15 Chaney 08:15 Do you honestly and truely think that this wiki was started in 2000? 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> why do you think this wiki was started in 2000?! 08:16 3lite, did yo add me yet? 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> not yet 08:16 I don't. 08:16 I was just asking. 08:16 If it is his year of birth, or if it is just random number. 08:16 .................... 08:16 REALLY?._. 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> i think it is his year of birth but i can't be sure 08:17 SERIOUSLY ARE YOU THAT RETARDED? WOW 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 08:17 David 08:17 knock it off 08:17 Guys 08:17 Last warning, David. 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> last warning, david 08:17 remember what I said about giving a bloody verbal warning? 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> yes emma 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> but at this point we don't need to 08:18 Do that for now on when someone swears 08:18 don't just go o.o and kick him in the nuts 08:18 poor guy... 08:18 Hes just misunderstood 08:18 * Emmaelise401 pinches David's cheeks 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> we warn him when he comes back 08:18 Fuck off with roleplay. 08:18 wow. 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> and bye bye! 08:18 GO DIE 08:18 I WILL BURN YOU 08:19 I WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD 08:19 I WILL EAT YOUR COURPSE 08:19 I WILL RIP YOUR F***ING HEART OUT 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> DOUBLE KILL! 08:19 You did not let me finish 08:19 His wounds will heal tomorrow. 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> you banned him for a day? 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:19 Yes. 08:19 NO 08:20 DON'T. 08:20 BLOODY DON'T 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> ehh, i did a week, 1 day sounds fine htough 08:20 * Storm2 meows 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> though* 08:20 Hi Richard. 08:20 RICHARD 08:20 THIS IS PIPER PIXEL 08:20 I KICKED WII FIT TRAINER OFF THE COMPUTER 08:20 How you doing Richard/ 08:20 Been a while since we talked 08:21 aint it nice to talk to your twin sister once in a while? 08:21 Hi.... Kroupy Troupy -_- 08:21 What's up with this guy? 08:21 sup nigga 08:22 Wait 08:22 Oh... 08:22 THIS. 08:22 hold up 08:22 verbal warning 08:22 VERBAL BLOODY WARNING 08:22 what verbal bloody warning nigga 08:22 unless he is not meaning it in a bad way 08:22 Storm 08:22 stop just kicking him 08:22 Give him a verbal warning 08:22 Sod warnings. 08:22 N***a is still banned :/ 08:22 Hold up 08:22 what if he black 08:22 then it aint offensive 08:22 I think 08:22 idk how this stuff works 08:22 I am just a cat 08:22 i am not black nigga 08:22 Meow. 08:22 oh 08:23 then you probably an 11 year old boy listening to rap music 08:23 js 08:23 Stop using that word. 08:23 Thanks Chaney 08:23 inb4 why n**** 08:23 08:23 i am 16 nigga 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> Kroupy, stop 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> i remember this guy -_- 08:23 I say ban the nub 08:23 Hold up 08:23 I need to do the rp on him 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> he got banned for a while i believe last time 08:24 Guys he is just missunderstood 08:24 Kroupy, STOP. 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> last warning Kroupy 08:24 * Emmaelise401 pinches kroupy's cheeks 08:24 you are so cute 08:24 i am not but thanks nigga 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> or you will be banned for a month 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> and bye bye! 08:24 I WILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT FOR BREAKFEST 08:24 NOBODY DECLINES MY AFFECTION 08:24 Oh! 08:24 OH! 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> uh oh... 08:24 Wrong user (facepalm) 08:24 UMM. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. 08:25 Emma, enough of the caps. He made a mistake. 08:25 I need new contact lens -_- 08:25 sorry, caps locks still on 08:25 Like what I did with Michael a while back... 08:25 Ment to do that with caps off 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> yikes… it happens though 08:25 I am sorry Emma. :/ 08:25 Thats a bad chaney. Go get your yoga clothes on 08:25 It was an accident. 08:25 you get an extended workout 08:25 With Cardio 08:25 *dun dun dun* 08:26 Hey olaf 08:26 I was just about to give chaney an extended cardio workout for accidently banning me 08:26 Wish him luck 08:26 What Michael done now? -_- 08:26 Just being the same old Michael 08:26 thinking he the lord of wikia 08:27 and the wii fit trainers sidekick 08:27 xD 08:27 He never lord ;) 08:27 Everyone knows Dimitri Roscalav just proposed to Wii fit trainer 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> i just found out he removed a warning from his wall… again :/ 08:27 So, Dimitri beat him too it 08:27 Michael needs a block. 08:28 General inappropriate behavior/Slight Disturbance for about a week 08:28 3lite 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:28 you gonna send me the skype contact request or not 08:29 * ChaneyTheSamurott is eating dinner (yes, at 4:29 PM 08:29 If only it was 20 mins earlier, chaney (rofl) 08:29 More proof that michael needs a block 08:29 Thread:258417 08:30 Also, he tried to hook up with the wii fit trainer 08:30 and I am getting a request from a pedo on skype 08:30 time to block him 08:30 I know why, Olaf (rofl) 08:30 Chaney 08:30 you never added me on skype 08:30 Did you? 08:30 I doubt that. 08:31 Michael keeps removing seious threads -_- 08:31 Maybe I thought you were a pedo and blocked you? 08:31 -_- - 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 08:32 User:ChaneyTheSamurott 2 -_- 08:32 Could it be a puppet of that guy? 08:32 rip 08:32 he just died 08:32 Thread:259126 I had the write this -_- 08:33 To* 08:33 3lite 08:33 don't be dropping table down sinks (p 08:33 :P * 08:33 EVERYONE 08:34 THE WII FIT TRAINER AND DIMITRI ROSCALAV ARE HAVING A WEDDING ON THURSDAY AT DISTURBED WIKIA CHAT 08:34 Tune in at 8:00 EST to have fun with your two favorite mascots 08:34 What is EST in UTC? (Cause IDK) 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> bye all! o/ 08:35 Bye 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> i restored the warning on michael's wall 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> warnings* 08:35 Good! -_- 08:35 Good -_- 08:35 Asew 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> and have warned him as well 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> see y'all later o/ 08:36 The wii fit trainer and dimitri have tied the knot 08:36 they are getting married 08:37 Hi hacker. 08:37 hey XD 08:38 ... 08:38 Oh 08:38 Wow 08:38 i complete 1175 :P 08:38 Forgot I opened chat 08:38 With hacks 08:38 yes olaf XD 08:38 -_- 08:38 It pisses me off you use hacks -_- 08:38 don't ban him 08:39 Dang backspace button 08:39 Why not?!1 08:39 even though he is kind of a nub for using hacks 08:39 but... it is in the rules 08:39 I will ban him, if he will cuss. 08:39 you can't ban for someone using hacks 08:39 Well 08:39 he can talk about it however much he wants 08:39 hacks rock XD 08:39 Yeah, there was Else-Elsa 08:39 Asew 08:39 Hacks SUCK. 08:39 DX sock hacks 08:39 who was the former admin 08:39 and one of the first admins on the wiki 08:39 Asew, what you mean by sock hacks? 08:39 Jian? 08:40 that sounds wrong 08:40 Hi Flockky. 08:40 Sock = Suck 08:40 Suck Hacks 08:40 Hacks Suck 08:40 Backwards 08:40 hacks rock :P 08:40 Zubex 08:40 HACKS FREAKING SUCK! 08:40 Chaney 08:40 calm tf down 08:40 ease the tention 08:40 You had finished the latest episode right? 08:40 yes i did :P 08:40 Flockky 08:40 Pointless question of they year 08:40 he did it with hacks, don't worry about it 08:40 With hacks :/ 08:40 Ikr 08:40 yes with hacks XD 08:40 He can talk about it all he wants 08:41 Now without hacks, please? :D 08:41 At Least He Does Not Talk Like Bjorn? 08:41 no chaney :P 08:41 * Flockky II is playing level 1164 08:41 Bjorn? What's a bjorn? 08:41 Bjorn125. 08:41 This level is underrated. 08:41 Lemme guess 08:42 (n) Chaney 08:42 I replayed it and goes like, 1 try. 08:42 SH still 08:42 800 - so far 23 tries -_- 08:43 i hacked even Level 1 XD 08:43 proving I did not use hacks nor even boosters 08:43 That 08:43 Is 08:43 Nice. 08:43 @Zubex 08:43 No. 08:43 One. 08:43 Cares. 08:43 ^ :P 08:43 * :) 08:43 This keyboard sucks -_- 08:44 let's sing 08:44 la la la hacks 08:44 la la la hacks XD 08:44 la la hacks :P 08:44 Really? -_- 08:44 I also thought that you'll sing related to hacks :/ 08:44 @Zub 08:45 Zubex 08:45 guess how many tries on level 800 :O 08:45 Nobodu 08:45 you can't express your degree of level difficulty if ya keep on hacking. You'll just say the level is insanely easy 08:45 1 08:45 Cares :) 08:45 Nobody* 08:46 0? Without hacks? Zubex 08:46 every level is very easy (rofl) 08:46 Zubex, I guess 96027582hfw92-sh tries 08:46 147 is very easy 08:46 347 is very easy 08:46 409 is very easy 08:46 Deez Nuts are very easy 08:46 ^ 08:46 (rofl) 08:46 asew is very easy (rofl) 08:47 (rofl) 08:47 @Asew 08:47 -__ 08:47 Zubex's teases are very easy (to come up with) 08:47 * -_- 08:47 @Zubex 08:47 I was gonna say something that sounds inappropriate 08:47 Oh, my (naughty) 08:47 I dunno if I should say it 08:48 roseturnip is very easy (rofl) 08:48 -_- 08:48 -_- 08:48 flockky is very easy (rofl) 08:48 -_- 08:48 zubex is very easy (rofl) 08:48 Nice. -_- 08:48 you're very easy..To push eye from admin. 08:49 I so want to say it but I'm not gonna 08:49 olaf is very easy (rofl) 08:49 Your mom is very easy -_- 08:49 OHHHHHH SNIPPITY SNAP! 08:49 emmaelise is very easy (rofl) 08:50 chaneythesamurott is very easy (rofl) 08:50 Zubex 08:50 I vote for a kick 08:50 -___________________- 08:50 Zubex 08:50 Keep on doing that 08:50 the Zubex's grammer (fp) x3p4d0987a0 08:50 That's going to get you somewhere 08:51 lefty is very easy (rofl) 08:51 catinthedark is very easy (rofl) 08:51 storm is very easy (rofl) 08:51 ZUBEX 08:51 Jesus... 08:51 Your mom is Insanely Insanely Easy -_- 08:51 One more time Zubex 08:51 You're gone 08:51 Olaf? 08:51 Somewhat Impossible (rofl) 08:52 ? 08:52 What about Considerably somewhat very insanely medium? (rofl) 08:52 ^ (rofl) 08:52 ^ 08:52 ^ (rofl) 08:52 Keep the "^" going (rofl) 08:52 ^ 08:52 ^^ 08:52 ^ 08:52 alexander is very easy (rofl) 08:53 Oh come on -_- 08:53 -_- 08:53 How did he know my middle name? 08:53 How long? 08:53 1 week 08:53 I put 1 week 08:53 :P 08:53 1 wk 08:53 I was about to do one week too. 08:54 I didn't tell you guys ^_^ 08:54 My nephew has started crawling :) 08:54 Awww. 08:54 That's cute! :) 08:55 hi Richard 08:55 Hello Richard. 08:55 (suspicion) 08:55 Ugh. 08:56 I just beat that ugly level. 08:56 BRB 08:58 Prepare to have your minds blown 08:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IhY_4anIzE 08:59 Oh wow the audio's off 08:59 O hai Odus. 08:59 Hello there! 08:59 Hai Odus :) 09:00 * Odus the owl pecks into a pack of marshmallows 09:00 Do you want me to open it? 09:00 Yes, thank you! 09:00 hi Odus fell down? Is that your action before? 09:00 Yep. 09:01 * ChaneyTheSamurott opens the pack of marshmallows to Odus 09:01 Yay! 09:01 * Odus the owl starts eating the marshmallows 09:02 I have a years supply of Marshmallows :) 09:02 * Odus the owl flies on the 3-5-7 scale with green and yellow 09:03 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 nerfs the scale to 6-10-14 09:03 La dee da 09:03 * Asew54321 trips over 13 green candies 09:03 * Odus the owl starts to panic 09:04 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 bumps 14 yellow candies 09:04 * Odus the owl starts to sleep again 09:04 * ChaneyTheSamurott looks at the board 09:04 DAMN! 09:04 Only CB+green possible. 09:04 o-o 09:05 * ChaneyTheSamurott looks at the number of moves before moonstruck 09:05 SIX. 09:06 I'm so happy :) 09:06 Chaynee chehk PeeEmm 09:09 Hello.. 09:10 chocolate friend? 09:10 i am back my old account got deleted because i retired 09:11 You're back :) 09:11 * Odus the owl pecks chocolate friend 09:12 yes i am ^^ 09:12 and dont peck me odus i am not food 09:12 OK.... 09:12 :( 09:13 hi Chocolate friend 09:13 what was the username of your old account? 09:14 nvm 09:15 Wait 09:15 What was the name of your old account? 09:17 Oh my god -_- 09:17 My father is laughing like a complete idiot into the phone -_- 09:17 Hi Brian. 09:18 Meow/Hi! 09:18 o/ 09:18 Hi Storm 09:18 I have to go to my dad's DX 09:18 Hi Flockky. 09:18 What time is it in the Philippines? 09:18 5:18 AM+ 09:19 "I've never seen a clock at 5am before!" 09:19 -Father Dougal in Father Ted. 09:19 I am not going to wait until Ariel comes here. 09:19 #quoteoftheyear 09:19 Hey Kitty! 09:19 * Asew54321 pets Catinthedark 09:20 * Catinthedark purrs at Asew 09:20 Yay! A cute furry thing for me to rub 09:20 XD 09:20 * Storm2 duly does that 09:20 * Asew54321 leaves the two kitties alone to... do whatever 09:20 * Catinthedark duly purrs at Storm2 too 09:21 * Catinthedark stuffs a fluffy tail up Asew's nostril 09:21 LOL 09:21 * Asew54321 sneezes 09:22 I still remember someone hit his head while sneezing. (rofl) 09:22 painful sneeze 09:22 He hit the keyboard. 09:22 (rofl) 09:23 I think it was Ryan. 09:23 brb 09:23 * Storm2 eats his chocolate friend 09:24 * Catinthedark can't decide whether to have tea 09:24 I just had to throw a pillow at my sister -_- 09:25 whre are you at in Soda now Brian? 09:25 475. 09:26 115 sucks -_- 09:26 I'm stuck on 425 09:26 Finally beat that nasty 474 earlier... 09:26 425 is fun. 09:26 it is tho I can't watch the first part half the time makes me dizzy 09:26 well not really but too busy. 09:27 I got a rainbow kimmy earlier and still couldn't pass it! :( 09:35 brb 10:04 g2g guys, but i'll be back 10:33 hi 10:35 What 10:35 d 10:35 this 10:35 e 10:35 chat 10:35 a 10:35 is 10:35 d 2015 08 28